


Stressed

by chaosvoid



Series: NSFW Works [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Small amounts of praise, a little bit of degration, hard to believe, like two words, wow 2 works in 2 days?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosvoid/pseuds/chaosvoid
Summary: Wilbur's stressed and Jared needs to finish work without his girlfriend distracting him.
Relationships: Jared/Wilbur Soot
Series: NSFW Works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015380
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> pog champ i wrote some more stuff
> 
> we need more jaredbur in the tag

It was hard to concentrate with the constant ticking of his wall clock.

Wilbur had half a mind to break the damn thing, so then he could finally get the sweet sound of silence. But he knew he shouldn’t do that, as that what had soothe him during long silences in the past. So he was just stuck in this loop of wanting it to shut up and trying to keep his cool so he didn’t burst a blood vessel.

This week had been really stressful. Wilbur was planning a new song, but none of the chords stuck with the lyrics he had written down. Fans were getting a little toxic on Twitter, and all of his streams had been mediocre as of late. To add onto that, his editor for his YouTube was out for the week, some personal issues coming up.

All in all, not a good week.

He was slaving over the new video he was editing, his current sitting position so rigid that he looked like a statue. He hasn’t moved for a good few hours, trying to edit this video both efficiently and as quickly as possible. That didn’t seem to happen, as every time he went too quick, he missed a mistake in the footage, causing him to go back to fix it. If he tried to make good editing choices, it takes him fifteen minutes to only edit thirty seconds. He was having a hard time trying to find a middle ground.

He didn’t even notice the knocking at his front door, nor the heavy footsteps that grew louder and louder as they grew closer. The door to his office opening went unnoticed too.

“Boo.”

Wilbur jumped, ripping his headphones off his ears. He turned around, looking at the intruder.

It was Jared. It was fucking Jared.

Wilbur scowled. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Aw, don’t be like that, sweetheart. You know we always have fun when I visit.”

Wilbur groaned, turning back around to face his computer. “I don’t have time for you, asshole. I have to finish editing this video. Find someone else to fuck.”

Wilbur felt Jared’s chin rest on his shoulder, looking at the computer screen. He clenched his jaw, tempted to swat him in the face.

“Don’t you have an editor?”

“Yes, but they’re out for the week. Now fuck off. Go have sex with your girlfriend or something.”

Jared chuckled in his ear. “Can’t do that, darlin’. She’s distracting me from my work. Wants to cuddle and shit. She doesn’t seem to realize that if I don’t get it done the rent doesn’t get paid.”

“Why don’t you take your own words into account?” Wilbur snapped. “I have to finish this video so I can get food on my plate, and you being here isn’t helping.”

“How long have you been sitting here, Wilbur?”

Wilbur huffed. “Why would you care?”

A hand wrapped around his throat, making his hands on the keyboard still. His breathing picked up a bit as Jared whispered in his ear.

“I care because I want to. How long have you been editing?”

Wilbur gulped. “Started around ten in the morning.”

Jared tutted. “It’s eight pm now. You mean to tell me that you’ve been sitting here like this for ten hours?”

Had it really been that long? No wonder his back was aching so much, being stuck in a rigid position with no movement for ten hours. He hasn’t even eaten since breakfast, and his stomach lets him know that with a growl.

“You’ve really been neglecting your health today. Now, you’re gonna get out of this chair and on your knees under the desk. You got that, sweetheart?” Jared finished his statement with a kiss to Wilbur’s neck. Wilbur inhaled as he nodded.

“Good boy.”

Jared let go of Wilbur’s neck, allowing the other to stand up from the chair. Wilbur pushed the chair out, and crouched down to the floor. He shuffled to the small space under the desk, and faced towards where Jared was. Jared had a smirk on his face as he took Wilbur’s place on the chair, scooting forward. 

Wilbur just noticed the bag he had with him, most likely containing his work. Now that Wilbur thought about it, he didn’t even know what Jared did for a living. His ex probably doesn’t know either.

The sound of a zipper coming undone pulls him out of his thoughts. He looked up watching as Jared pulled his pants and boxers down enough for his dick to come out.

“Don’t you have work?” Wilbur questioned. “And this doesn’t exactly help my back in any shape or form.”

“Oh, I’m definitely going to work, but you are going to keep my dick in your mouth while I do so.” Jared guided the head to push against Wilbur’s lips.

“Won’t that just distract you?”

“Nah, I’ve done it with my girlfriend before,” Jared said, watching Wilbur as his facial expressions changed. “But her mouth isn’t as good as yours, sweetheart.”

Wilbur rolled his eyes. Jared always had to find an opportunity to brag about stealing Wilbur’s ex girlfriend away from him. He opened his mouth, wrapping his lips around the tip.

Wilbur has had Jared’s cock inside him before, so he knew he was pretty big. He felt a hand on top of his head, guiding him slowly down the shaft. About halfway his eyes started to water. The hand stopped pushing, waiting for Wilbur to compose himself.

Wilbur breathed through his nose a few times, and blinked a few times to get rid of the tears. Once he deemed himself ready, he moved again, feeling the hand following him. He eventually reached the base, the tip starting to hit the back of his throat. He could still breathe, but he could feel that his air was limited due to the decreased amount of space.

“There you go, pet. You look so nice on my cock,” Jared smirked. Wilbur rolled his eyes. “Hey, don’t be like that. I’m helping you.”

Wilbur had half a mind to pull off, to tell him that this wasn’t helping him at all. He wasn’t editing his video, so how in any way was this helping?

“Now, you’re going to sit there until my work is done.” If Wilbur could speak, he would tell Jared to fuck off. “Just relax, sweetheart. You’ve already worked enough today.”

Jared stopped looking down at him and focused his attention on his bag. He pulled out a binder and some papers, laying them on the desk. His hand was still on Wilbur’s head, to remind him that he wasn’t to move.

“I’m using one of your pens, by the way. I’ll put it back once I’m done.”

 _Whatever._ Wilbur thought. _Not like I can say anything against it._

To be honest, it was easy to forget his work and shitty week. He’s been wanting to forget it for the past couple days, so now that he had the chance, he wasn’t going to waste it.

The scratching of pen on paper was a much better sound than the clicking of a mouse and keys. It paired much better with the tick of the clock anyway.

Wilbur felt warm and floaty. It felt really, really nice, just having to not worry about anything. He knew that he would be brought back to reality after this, but he tried to not think about that. His shouldered fell from their previous hunched position, and his eyelids started to flutter close.

Jared glanced down for a second, slightly smiling at the sight. Wilbur’s body held no edge, and his face wasn’t sharp with feelings of hatred and bitterness. He looked soft, looking close to falling asleep. He was actually good looking; Jared could see why she chose Wilbur before he came along. Jared went back to his work.

The two had no idea how much time had passed by the time Jared finished his work. It’s only when Wilbur felt Jared lean back a little that caused him to open his eyes and look.

“You’ve been so good, doing exactly what I asked. Think you’re relaxed enough to suck me off?”

Wilbur hummed, feeling a bit smug as he watched Jared tilt his head back a bit as he moaned quietly. The hand on his head buried into his hair, and lightly tugged, urging him to move. Wilbur lifted his head until only the tip was in. His tongue flicked over the slit before he went back down. He maintained eye contact with Jared as he bobbed his head up and down, flattening his tongue on the underside every time he pulled up.

“I’ve only had you suck me off once. You’ve done this before many times, haven’t you?” Jared groaned, forcing Wilbur to go faster. “Such a fucking slut.”

It was getting hard to keep up with Jared’s pace, so Wilbur went limp to make it easier on himself. He felt a little used, Jared’s hand pulling him up and down his cock.

Suddenly, Jared forced him to take it all the way to the base, holding him still as he cums down Wilbur’s throat with a low moan. Wilbur choked a bit, eyes watering as he swallowed.

After Jared finished, Wilbur pulled himself off, coughing into his hand. It took a minute or two for him to regain his breath, which was enough time for Jared to put his dick back into his pants.

“Could’ve gave a warning, you know,” Wilbur spoke, voice raspy from the abuse of his throat. “I could’ve died.”

Jared scoffed. “Oh please, like I would let you die. You were breathing, weren’t you? You’re fine.”

Wilbur flipped him off as Jared stood up. He crawled out from under the desk, stretching his limbs. He could easily go back to editing, but he had a feeling Jared wouldn’t take to that so kindly. Besides, he needs a drink for his throat.

“Wow, you aren’t even hard after having my dick in your mouth for an hour?”

Wilbur huffed as he walked to his kitchen, hearing Jared follow. “It takes more than a blowjob to get me turned on, idiot.”

Wilbur opened one of the cabinets, grabbing a cup. He felt arms wrap around his waist, and a chin rest on his shoulder. He tried to wrestle out of the grip, to no avail.

“You aren’t even a little turned on?”

“Nope. I’m more tired and thirsty than horny.”

“Never knew you would be picky, baby, since you’re such a slut.”

The degrading word did make his cheeks red, but Wilbur didn’t really feel like doing anything else except get his drink and collapse on his bed.

“Take no for an answer, dammit. I don’t want to do anything else. I just want my drink and then go to bed.”

Jared allowed him to pull away to go to his fridge, pulling out some apple juice. “You have to admit, Wilbur; I did just help you. You said that you’re just going to go to bed now instead of edit.”

Wilbur let out a defeated sigh as he poured his juice. “I’m just too tired to deal with your sexual shit right now. Go back to your girlfriend, you’ve done what you wanted.”

Wilbur chugged the glass, placing it into the sink and brushing past Jared to go to his bedroom. Footsteps followed him again. If he had the energy, then he would be pissed at the pointless following.

Wilbur entered his bedroom, placing his glasses on his nightstand before collapsing on his bed, not even bothering to get under the covers. He was out like a light, almost immediately asleep as soon as he hit the mattress.

Jared sighed from the doorway. He walked into the room, grabbing a blanket that was on the floor and covering Wilbur with it. He ran his fingers through the other’s hair leaning in close to him. Hesitantly, he pressed a kiss to Wilbur’s hair before pulling away and walking out of the apartment.

There was a reason he kept coming back to Wilbur. His girlfriend now was so clingy and emotionally exhausting. It wasn’t completely her fault; her past relationships were shit shows, and she just wanted to make sure everything was okay. But Jared really needed his space.

He didn’t steal her from Wilbur to save her from him; he stole her to save Wilbur from her.

Something as good, as beautiful as Wilbur, shouldn’t be sucked dry like a raisin.

Jared entered his car, placing his head on the steering wheel once he got situated. He sighed, closing his eyes.

Fuck these complicated feelings. He was tired of providing physical contact for two people. It drained him a lot.

He lifted his head, placing his keys in the ignition before starting it and driving back to his girlfriend’s house.

He’ll break up with her later this week, then focus fully on his feelings towards Wilbur.

**Author's Note:**

> im writing some vilbur x ghostbur as well as lmanbur x phantombur (from the origins server) so expect that soon


End file.
